Harry Potter und die ultimative Fanfiction Parodie
by AlyshaNemesis
Summary: Sagt der Titel nicht alles? :g: Alles durch verballhornert... Mehr am Anfang des 1. chaps 1.chap: MSGS 2.chap: HHr& eine arme Beta 3.CHAP ON:HGSS or WIWSDSTKTT BetaMusik!
1. Die wunderbare Welt von Mary und Gary

_Hallo Leute!_

_OMG, nicht hauen, bitte... Aber nach Lektüre tausender FF's dachte ich mir: Mensch, sowas muss auch mal sein!_

_Das ist mein erster Versuch, sowas wie eine Parody zu schreiben und im ersten Kapitel geht es gegen Mary Sue/Gary Stu Storys... Mein Plan ist, in den folgenden Kapiteln je ein Pairing auf die Schippe zu nehmen... Ihr könnt dabei ja auch sagen, welches ihr gerne "verunstaltet" haben wollt... g_

_Okay, diese FF entstand eben gerade in einem Anfall von Harry- Potter- Fanfiction- Wahnsinn und einer Überdosis Gummibärchen... ( es ist übrigens halb 6 Uhr morgens und nein, ich habe heute nacht noch nicht geschlafen! Fragen? g) Wenn ihr also meint, dass das absoluter Mist ist, den ich da machen, dann sagt Bescheid... Ich schreibe auch erst weiter, wenn ich ein paar reviews bekommen habe, ansonsten lösche ich die FF wieder in dem Wissen, dass es nicht schade drum ist... Aber lest mal selber rein, vielleicht gefällt es ja doch jemandem... g_

_**Warnings: **Alle! g Naja, KEIN Inzest, Sodomie, Gewalt, Rassismus, Lemon etc... Also, alles was vom Jugenschutz her erlaubt ist, ist auch drin, sonst nix! g Und viiiiiiiiiiiiiiel FLUFF! Ohne kommt ja ne Parodie nicht aus! g_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hallo! Ich bin die Autorin dieser Geschichte und werde euch durch die Irrungen und Wirrungen begleiten, die ich meinen armen Charakteren aufbürden werde. In dieser Geschichte geht es darum, dass ein wunderschönes, talentiertes, überaus begabtes und beliebtes Mädchen und ihr wundervoller, allseits bewunderter, cleverer, hübscher Zwillingsbruder nach Hogwarts kommen. Komischerweise haben die Namen der beiden starke Ähnlichkeiten mit meinem eigenen... Naja, lustiger Zufall eben! War auch überhaupt keine Absicht, ehrlich! Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Gut, benenne ich sie um... Also, Mary Sue und Gary Stu sind die zwei tollsten 16jährigen, die die Welt je gesehen hat. Sie sind einfach ein Traum! Und nicht nur das, nein, sie können auch noch zaubern! Obwohl ihre Eltern beide Muggel, also nicht- magische Personen sind. Allerdings gab es da wohl ein schreckliches Versehen, denn irgendwie haben die beiden den Brief, der sie in Hogwarts aufnimmt, der allseits bekannten Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, erst jetzt erhalten! Sie müssen also sofort in das 6. Schuljahr einsteigen, ohne jegliche Vorkenntnisse! Werden sie das schaffen?

Nun, begeben wir uns zu unseren beiden wunderbaren, bewundernswerten, hübschen, klugen und umwerfenden Hauptdarstellern... Sie haben gerade erst den Brief erhalten, sind sie überrascht? Nein, natürlich nicht! Sie sind ja schließlich so perfekt, dass sie eigentlich schon lange wussten, dass sie zaubern können... Jetzt also nur noch die Bestätigung und dann ab dafür! Wo die Winkelgasse ist? Pfff... Die Frage ist doch zu leicht für unsere beiden perfekten, intelligenten, genialen Superzauberer!

Also, lasst uns gleich mal zu ihrer Ankunft auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ springen, dass die beiden intelligentesten Zauberer seit Menschengedenken natürlich auf Anhieb gefunden haben!

Übrigens, nur zum besseren Verständnis: Natürlich haben irgendwie die Ereignisse der Bände 1-5 stattgefunden, aber nur die schönen... Niemand ist gestorben, Voldemort gibt es auch nicht mehr, weil er durch einen tragischen Streit seiner zersplitterten Seelenteilchen irgendwie umgekommen ist... Es war eine wahre Horcruxe- Schlacht, über die ich hier aber nichts schreiben werde, weil da ja ernsthaft und traurig ist und das ja nicht in die heile, perfekte, schöne Welt der süßen, lieben, intelligenten, perfekten Mary Sue und Gary Stu gehört... Voldemort züchtet jetzt übrigens Rosen und seine neue Lieblingsfarbe ist pink... Nur, falls ihr das wissen wolltet, ist doch super, wo wir pink doch alle soooooooooo lieben!

Okay, wieder zurück zum Thema... kicher Jetzt hab ich mich wieder verquatscht, haltet mich doch auf!

Also, die beiden kommen auf dem Gleis an:

Ihre lange, blonde Mähne umwehte in einem perfekten Rahmen ihr malerisch schönes Gesicht als sie sich lächelnd zu ihrem Bruder umwandte, dessen stählerner, muskelbepackter Körper wie ein Sturm in der Brandung inmitten von tausend lärmenden Schülern stand, die unbedingt den Zug erreichen wollten, der dampfend vor ihnen stand... Obwohl die beiden pünktlich gewesen waren, natürlich, verpassten sie den Zug mysteriöserweise doch fast und sprangen in allerletzter Sekunde auf den fahrenden Zug, was ihnen bewundernde Blicke von allen einbrachte, denn keiner hatte etwas besseres zu tun gehabt, als ihnen zuzugucken, wie sie da mit unnachahmlicher Grazie dem Zug nachliefen und flink wie eine Gazelle zum finalen Sprung ansetzten und mit knapper Müh und Not den rettenden Griff zu fassen bekamen...

Geschafft, sie waren im Zug! Jetzt mussten sich die beiden natürlich noch ein Abteil suchen... Aber obwohl alle sie bewunderten und anschmachteten, wollte doch niemand das Abteil mit ihnen teilen. Erst im letzten Abteil, verzweifelt von der Suche, was ihrer Schönheit aber keinen Abbruch tat, fanden sie Zuflucht, die ihnen von niemand geringerem als DEM Harry Potter und seinen Freunden gewährt wurde. Sie hatten natürlich schon von Harry gehört, obwohl sie selber ja erst vor zwei Tagen von der Zaubererwelt erfahren hatten... Nun ja, sie waren eben so perfekt, so unglaublich, so außergewöhnlich, dass sie das in der kurzen Zeit alles in Erfahrung gebracht hatten... Wie dieser berühmte Held lässig als einjähriger einen tödlichen Streit zwischen Voldemorts Seelenteilen entfacht hatte und dabei dann einen Kratzer abbekommen hatte, dessen Narbe noch heute seine Stirn zierte...

Jedenfalls setzten sie sich in das Abteil und verstanden sich sofort blendend mit allen! Es war, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen, alles schienen sie schon voneinander zu wissen! Und kaum, das man gucken konnte, geschah es auch schon... Funken sprühten durch das Abteil und es war klar: Eindeutig Liebe! Mary Sue sah Harry tief in die Augen und er konnte, überwältigt von ihrer Schönheit, ihrer Intelligenz, ihrem ganzen Charakter nur noch stammeln: „Oh, ich liebe dich! Und wie ich dich liebe!" und die beiden versanken in einem unendlichen Kuss...

Gary Stu entdeckte währenddessen, dass Hermione wunderschön war... Ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen, ihre wundervollen gar nicht buschigen, vielmehr sanft gelockten Haare schlugen ihn in seinen Bann und er machte ihr sofort einen Heiratsantrag, den sie mit einem entzückten Quieken annahm.

Währenddessen aber bemerkte Mary Sue, dass Harry wohl doch nicht ihr Seelenverwander war. Er starrte diese Ginny einfach unverschämt lange an! Unter Tränen machte sie mit ihm Schluss und fand nach sekundenlangem Liebeskummer Trost in den starken Armen von Ron während Gary Stu dagegen bemerkte, dass diese Ginny doch viel schöner war, als Hermione und ihre roten Haare und funkelnden grünen Augen doch viel mehr für ihn bereithalten mochten, als dieser langweilige Bücherwurm in seinem Armen... Deswegen verzog er sich mit Ginny schnell in ein Nachbarabteil, was Harry zum Anlass nahm, auch zu verschwinden...

Mary Sue hatte in Ron ihren Traumprinzen gefunden. Sie war so glücklich, wie sie perfekt war und das will was heißen!

Allerdings währte das Glück nicht lange... Denn was war das? Hermione war doch tatsächlich Harry gefolgt! Ron sprang auf, murmelte noch schnell: „Es tut mir leid, aber wir haben uns wohl auseinandergelebt... Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Geliebte!" und verschwand spurlos.

Tränenüberströmt fand sich Mary Sue nun ganz alleine in einem Abteil wieder und wollte gerade ihrem Kummer Luft machen, als auf einmal ein blonder Traumprinz in das Abteil kam. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide wussten, dass Worte unnötig waren: Langsam näherte Draco Malfoy sich der wunderschönen Mary Sue und als ihre Lippen sich endlich trafen, schien die Welt einen Moment lang stillzustehen...

Währenddessen, in einem anderen Abteil, hatten Gary Stu und Ginny gerade festgestellt, dass es wohl doch nichts ernstes zwischen ihnen werden konnte, denn Gary Stu hatte da gerade etwas anderes erspäht... War es denn möglich? Ja! Dort stand Harry! Und Gary Stu bemerkte mit kurzem Entsetzen, dass er sich zu Jungs hingezogen fühlte, überlegte nicht lange und zog Harry in eine innige Umarmung. Liebesschwüre flüsternd verzogen sie sich ein Abteil weiter, wo Gary Stu Harry dann wegen einer kurzen Dreiecksbeziehung mit Neville und Luna verließ, um dann später Cho Chang hinterherzutrauern, die nach einem Kuss und Geheule weggerannt war. Nun ja, dann konnte er ja jetzt endlich mit seiner wahren Liebe, dem wunderbaren Draco zusammenkommen, den Mary Sue hinausgeworfen hatte, weil sie nur noch an Cedric denken konnte, den sie zwar noch nie gesehen hatte, der aber auch nicht besser war, als Neville, wegen dem sie ja Luna verlassen hatte. Jetzt hatte Mary Sue doch bemerkt, dass Mädchen mehr ihr Fall waren und nach einer kurzen Affäre mit Ginny hatte sie, so schien es zumindest, in Hermione ihre große Liebe gefunden... Allerdings auch nicht lange, wie es schien.

Als der Zug schließlich Hogsmeade erreichte, waren die beiden wunderbaren Geschwister nach etlichen weiteren Beziehungen mit ihren großen Lieben wieder solo und bereit, in ihre jeweiligen Häuser eingeteilt zu werden.

Natürlich steckte der Hut sie beide nach Gryffindor, allerdings nicht ohne vorher ihre Schönheit, Intelligenz, ihren Mut, ihre Charakterstärke und ihre ganze Perfektion in einem Epos zu würdigen. Im gleich darauf folgenden Unterricht waren die Lehrer von den Geschwistern so begeistert, dass sie die beiden zu Dumbledore schickten mit den wärmsten Empfehlungen. Schließlich wollten sie, auch wenn es ihre Ex-Geliebten waren, den beiden doch zu dem perfekten leben verhelfen, dass sich zwei perfekte Menschen wie sie verdient hatten.

Dumbledore war von den beiden so beeindruckt, dass er sie sofort als perfekt, volljährig, ausgebildet und was noch alles erklärte und ihnen zu genau den Jobs verhalf, von denen sie immer geträumt hatten.

So also verließen Mary Sue und Gary Stu Hogwarts wieder, um viele neue, schöne, unvergleichliche Erfahrungen reicher und sie lebten ihr perfektes, wunderschönes Leben so, wie es zwei perfekte Menschen einfach verdienen!

Derweil hinterließen sie in Hogwarts ein heilloses Gefühlschaos, dass zu beschreiben an und für sich unmöglich wäre, was ich aber dennoch versuchen werde, schließlich bin ich die beste Fanfiction Autorin, die die Welt je gesehen hat und außerdem wunderschön und intelligent und perfekt, habe ich das schon erwähnt?

Nun, allerdings geht das trotzdem nicht so ohne weiteres in einem langen Text... Ich denke, ich werde in den folgenden Kapiteln mir je zwei Personen herausgreifen und mehr über sie berichten und dann immer so weiter... kicher Ist die Idee nicht großartig? Natürlich, sie stammt ja auch von mir! Ach ja... Freut ihr euch schon?

Wenn ihr mögt, dann sagt mir doch mal eure Lieblingspairings... Sonst vergesse ich am Ende noch, über jemanden zu berichten, und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, das wars erst mal... Nicht hauen, bitte! g Reviews? ja? Ansonsten lass ich's wohl besser hier...

Ach ja, falls ich weitermachen soll, dauert das nächste chap wohl etwas... Stecke gerade in den Prüfungen...

Also, erzählt mir mal, wie ihr's fandet... Auch Flames zugelassen! g

Im Übrigen: Auch die "Autorin" dieser FF ist fiktiv...nicht, dass ihr noch denkt, ich wäre das... OMG... drei Kreuze mach ;-)


	2. Harry und Hermione oder: Arme Beta

_So, hier gehts dann weiter... Danke für die reviews, bin positiv überrascht, scheint euch ja zu gefallen! g Na, mal sehen, was ihr dazu sagt. Same procedure, denkt bitte nicht, die Autorin da bin ich... grusel_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Chapter 2: Harry und Hermione oder: Wie man seine Beta in den Wahnsinn treibt

giggel Hallo ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder!

(A/N: Ja ja, wissen wir, man, fang endlich an!)

Okay, okay... lach Dann geht's jetzt weiter... Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?

(A/N: Argh, wo wohl? Du hast deine zweiten Ich's gerade jeden deiner Lieblingscharaktere, mit denen du schon immer mal was haben wolltest rumknutschen lassen! So, und jetzt weiter im Text!)

Gut...Also! Dann weiter...

(A/N: Endlich!)

Nachdem der Zug also in Hogsmeade angekommen war...

(A/N: Hä? Waren wir nicht schon längst weiter? Beim Unterricht?)

Hey, jetzt ist mal gut hier! Ich erzähle die Geschichte, nicht du! Blöder Beta... schmoll

(A/N: seufz Okay, alles klar... Du schmeißt das Konzept der Story mittendrin um und scherst dich nicht darum, was du im letzten Kapitel erzählt hast, weil du dann ja näher darauf eingehen müsstet, das aber nicht kannst oder willst... Richtig?)

Richtig! Darf ich jetzt?

(A/N: seufz Bitte...)

Nachdem der Zug also in Hogsmeade angekommen war und unsere 2 Lieblinge...

(A/N: Okay, stop! 2? Wen denn? Geht's hier nicht mehr um das goldene Trio? Oder was? nixpeil)

Himmeldonnerwetternochmal! Lässt du mich jetzt mal erzählen, ohne, dass ich ständig unterbrochen werde?

(A/N: Nein! lach Nicht, solange du das nicht besser erklärst!)

seufz Einigen wir uns dann darauf, dass du mich wenigstens nicht mehr mitten im Satz unterbrichst?

(A/N: grummel Na okay... Aber sag erst mal, was du mit dieser Story vorhast!)

Okay! Bitte! Dann eben erst mal in kurz: Ich finde, dass Harry und Hermione einfach zusammengehören, sie sind so toll und so perfekt und passen sooooooo gut zusammen, das muss zwischen den beiden klappen, und Ron und Ginny sind blöd und...

(A/N: Ach du liebes bißchen! Ein H/H shipper... in Deckung geh Also sprich: Du redest jetzt ein Kapitel lang nur über die beiden, ja?)

JA!

(A/N: Na dann... seufz Mach mal!)

Wenn ich denn mal dürfte...

(A/N: Bitte!)

Okay... Also, dann nächster Versuch:

Nachdem der Zug also in Hogsmeade angekommen war, und unsere zwei Lieblinge ausgestiegen waren, hielten sie nach den Kutschen Ausschau. „Du, Hermione...", zögernd blickte Harry sie an. „Ja, Harry?", fragte die braunhaarige Schönheit den sexy Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren.

(A/N: Warum nimmst du nicht einfach ihre Namen?)

Weil ich verdammt noch mal was darüber sagen möchte, wie toll ich sie finde!

(A/N: Na gut... seufz Auch das von mir aus!)

So! Weiter! Ohne Unterbrechung! böser Blick

Nachdem der Zug also in Hogsmeade angekommen war, und unsere zwei Lieblinge ausgestiegen waren, hielten sie nach den Kutschen Ausschau. „Du, Hermione...", zögernd blickte Harry sie an. „Ja, Harry?", fragte die braunhaarige Schönheit den sexy Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren. „Hermione, ich muss dir etwas sagen... Können wir reden?", bittend suchten grüne Augen ihren haselnussbraunen Gegenpart. Hermione errötete leicht und hauchte: „Natürlich, Harry, jederzeit!" Die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen und vergaßen alles um sich herum... Vergessen waren die Kutschen, die abfahrbereit warteten, vergessen war ihr nerviger Anhang, der dämliche Ron, der sowieso zu nichts gut war und mit dem Hermione in den letzten Jahren eh nur geflirtet hatte, weil sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte, denn sie wollte ja nichts von ihm, wer würde denn wohl auch einen rothaarigen, sommersprossigen igitt Tollpatsch nehmen, der sie wie eine Auskunft behandelte, wenn sie dafür den großartigen, grünäugigen, schwarzhaarigen besten Quidditchspieler aller Zeiten und Auserwählten haben könnte?

(A/N: Oh, bitte! Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst es etwas? Das ist doch nicht wahr! Außerdem: Was schert sich Hermione schon großartig um Quidditch? Und was hast du gegen Sommersprossen)

Nichts! Ach, und meine Hermione mag zufälligerweise Quidditch! Also! Und lass mich doch, ist doch meine Geschichte!

(A/N: Ja, und ich soll als Beta schließlich das Ganze auf Rechtschreibfehler und inhaltliche Logik überprüfen! Also, mach's mir doch nicht schwerer, als es eh schon ist!)

Pah... Dann schreibe ich bei den beiden ein OOC dahinter, dann darf ich das!

(A/N: seufz Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst...)

Tue ich! Also, weiter:

Die beiden sahen sich also tief in die Augen und vergaßen alles um sich herum, sie merkten nicht einmal, wie die Kutschen abfuhren... Ohne sie! Erst, als ihnen die plötzliche Stille auffiel, schreckten sie aus ihrem wundervollen Tagtraum auf, der sie so verlockend aus den Augen des jeweils anderen angefunkelt hatte und süßer noch schien als Honig...

(A/N: Aufhören, mir wird schlecht! Herrje, reiß dich mal zusammen, Mädel! Das wollen auch noch andere lesen! Außerdem, komisch, dass keiner sie zum Einsteigen gebracht hat... Und guckt da denn keiner nach, ob auch wirklich alle Schüler in den Kutschen sind? Wo ist da die Logik?)

Okay, dann gibt's eben keine Logik! Aber die beiden müssen alleine sein und zum Schloss laufen müssen, sonst wird das nichts!

(A/N: Du hast Nerven... Dich schert auch gar keine Logik, oder?)

Nein!

(A/N: seufz Schön, das auch schon zu erfahren... Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen...)

schmoll Soll ich jetzt weiterschreiben oder was?

(A/N: Ja, in Gottes Namen, schreib! Dann hab ich's bald hinter mir!)

Okay... Also, Harry und Hermione bemerkten erschrocken, dass sie alleine auf einem leeren Bahnsteig standen. In diesem Moment gingen ihnen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf: Warum waren die anderen ohne sie gefahren? Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Und wie konnten sie der über alles geliebten Person vor ihnen ihre unsterbliche Liebe am besten gestehen, wie das ganze am romantischsten gestalten?

(AN: Mir wird schlecht... Ich muss mal kurz wohin!)

Gut, dann habe ich Ruhe! muahaha

Harrys Gedanken: ‚Oh Gott, wieso habe ich das nicht eher bemerkt! Erst vorhin im Zug ist es mir aufgefallen... Jahrelang habe ich diese Schönheit gesehen, jahrelang ihre makellose Intelligenz, ihren überragenden Intellekt, ihren fabelhaften Charakter direkt vor meiner Nase gehabt und nie fiel mir auch nur das Geringste auf! Aber jetzt... diese wundervollen, zart und seidig gelockten braunen Haare...diese haselnussbraunen Augen, in denen man versinken möchte... Oh Gott, ja, ich glaube, ich habe mich in sie verliebt! Vielleicht sollte ich „Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte" einmal lesen, damit ich sie beeindrucken kann?'

Hermiones Gedanken: ‚Er ist ja soooo süß... Nicht so wie dieser ekelhafte Ron sondern richtig schnuckelig! Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen sind wie tiefe Seen, in denen man versinken möchte... Diese lässig zerstrubbelten Haare und dann erst diese ganze Aura der Verwegenheit... Außerdem, ich fand Quidditchspieler ja schon immer unwiderstehlich! Ach, ich liebe dieses ganze Spiel einfach! Ob ich mich wohl im Team bewerben sollte um ihm zu gefallen? Für ihn würde ich ja echt alles tun!'

(A/N: Oh mein Gott, ich dachte ja, es geht nicht mehr schlimmer... Aber du schaffst es! Glückwunsch! Hallo? Denkst du nicht, man versteht auch, wer da denkt, wenn du mal NICHT explizit dazuschreibst „X's Gedanken"? Und kitschiger und mehr OOC ging ja wohl auch nicht... Langsam zweifle ich an meinem Geisteszustand, dass ich sowas hier mitmache!)

Dann lass es doch! schmoll Aber ich mach jetzt weiter!

(A/N: Dann komm aber bitte schnell mal zum Ende!)

Wenn du mich lassen würdest, dann schon!

(A/N: Ich sag ja nix mehr!)

Gut... Also. Harry und Hermione kommen zu der stillen Übereinkunft, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, einfach zu laufen... Den Weg hinauf zum Schloss kannten sie ja.

(A/N: Nein, wirklich...)

Klappe! Also, als die beiden schon auf halbem Weg waren, fing es plötzlich an, auf das heftigste zu gewittern...

(A/N: Ganz plötzlich?)

ignorier Erschrocken schauten sie sich nach einem Unterschlupf um. In dem Regen konnten sie ja unmöglich weitergehen!

(A/N: Nein, wie auch? Und sie sind ja auch keine Zauberer, die sich einen Regenschirm oder einen ähnlichen Schutz zaubern können!)

Denken sie eben nicht dran und jetzt sei ruhig!

Nun, die beiden finden eine kleine Höhle in die sie sich zwängen. Tropfnass und zitternd vor Kälte...

(A/N: Jetzt reicht's aber! Die zwei sind Zauberer, die können einen Trocken- und Wärmezauberspruch sprechen und gut ist! Aber nein, du willst sie da ja unbedingt in dieser kleinen engen Höhle haben oder was!)

Ja, wenn's dir nicht passt, dann lass es doch!

(A/N: Und jetzt kommt gleich wieder Kitsch pur, stimmt's?)  
Stimmt! Was dagegen?

(A/N: Ja! Noch mal halte ich das nicht ohne bleibende Schäden aus! Ich kündige! Schreib doch deine Story alleine! abhau Ich bin doch kein Masochist...)

Hey, so war das nicht gemeint... Beta? Beta! Komm zurück!

Öhm...ja... Sonst jemand Lust, meinen Beta zu machen?

(Panik)

Wieso haut ihr alle ab? Gut, dann eben ohne weiter! schmoll Bin ja eh so eine perfekte Autorin, da brauche ich so etwas nicht... Beta... Pff! Was ist das schon!

Aber zurück zu Harry und mir...ähm, Hermione, natürlich... verlegen grins

Frierend und durchnässt kauerten sie also in der engen Höhle, dicht aneinander gedrängt und schauten mit bangen Augen auf die entfesselten Naturgewalten, die sich dicht vor ihren Augen austobten... Verstört kuschelte sich Hermione schutzsuchend an Harry, der sich plötzlich ihrer körperlichen Nähe überdeutlich bewusst wurde. Langsam wandte er den Kopf zu dem verschreckten Mädchen an seiner Seite und flüsterte: „Es wird alles gut, Hermione, ich bin ja bei dir!". Und wieder traf grün auf braun und die Welt schien einen Augenblick stillzustehen... Zitternd, diesmal aber weniger vor Kälte denn vor Nervosität, denn die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzten einen wilden Freudentanz, lächelte Hermione und hauchte: „Ja, Harry... Mit dir wird alles gut!"

Schüchtern lächelnd blickten sie sich in die Augen und die Funken flogen über, beide sahen das jähe Aufflammen von unsterblicher Liebe und, Sekunden später, von staunender Erkenntnis in den Augen des anderen. Langsam, unendlich langsam, überbrückten sie die letzten Millimeter, die sie noch trennten und genossen den Atem des anderen, den sie mit jedem Millimeter, den sie sich näherten intensiver spürten bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich trafen und in ihren ein großes Feuerwerk explodierte und ihre ganze Welt nur noch aus den Lippen der über alles geliebten Person bestand...

So... lach Das war's dann für heute! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... lach Natürlich, muss es doch, ist ja schließlich von mir geschrieben! Hach, bin ich schusselig!

Übrigens: Meiner Ex- Beta geht's schon wieder besser, ihre Psychologin meinte, sie macht große Fortschritte! Nur mich will sie nicht sehen... Komisch... Dabei habe ich doch nichts getan! lach

Also, dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Macht's gut ihr Süßen, ich liebe euch alle ja sooooooo sehr! knutsch

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, das war's für dieses Kapitel... Was im nächsten kommt, weiß ich noch nicht, das entscheide ich ganz spontan... g Was mir gerade wert erscheint, durch den Kakao gezogen zu werden! g_

_Über reviews würde ich mich wie immer freuen, nur eine kleine Bitte aus aktuellem Anlass: Bitte reviewt in einer Sprache, die ich verstehe... Das kann außer Deutsch Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch, von mir aus auch Latein sein... Wenn's denn gar nicht anders geht verstehe ich noch halbwegs dänisch und niederländisch... Ich möchte ja auch lesen können, was ihr da schreibt! Danke!_

_Liebe Grüße an euch alle und dank an meine reviewer! _


	3. HGSS or WIWSDSTKTT

Kapitel 3: Snape und Hermione oder: When I was so damn stupid to kiss the teacher!

Hallo und heeeeeeerzlich willkommen zu meinem neuen Kapitel! Ich weiß, ihr habt ja sooo sehnsüchtig drauf gewartet und ich hoffe, es haben nicht zu viele von euch versucht, Selbstmord zu begehen+giggel+ Aber ich musste doch recherchieren, damit meine Story auch schön logisch und nachvollziehbar klingt! Außerdem gibt's diesmal nen Sountrack, das dauert eben etwas... +kicher+

Soundliste, hört sie euch am besten dann an, wenn die Musik spielt... +kicher+

1. Star Wars Imperial March... oder so...

2. Sexbomb—Tom Jones

3. James Blunt—You're beautiful

4. I will follow him—sister act

5. Nothing else matters—Metallica

6.Wer hat an der Uhr gedreht—Kinderlied

7.Point of no return—The Phantom of the opera (ALW)

8.Finale—Fußballgegröhle

9.Monsterparty—Die Ärzte

10.I will love again—Lara Fabian

Aber lassen wir das, weiter im Text! Ich war ja bei Harry und Hermione stehen geblieben, die waren ja zusammen, aber Hermione hatte dann doch keine Lust mehr auf Harry, Warum, das sage ich nicht und wie, das beschreibe ich schon gar nicht! Soll doch schön fluffig werden, da haben Dramen oder so ein Blödsinn nix, aber auch rein gar nix zu suchen!

Also, Hermione ist jedenfalls wieder Single, es ist kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien (was zwar nichts mit dem Kapitel zu tun hat, aber was ich jetzt trotzdem mal erwähne, weil dann die Stimmung so schön festlich ist, auch wenn eigentlich gerade erst August ist... Egal+giggel+

(B/N: Gott... Worauf habe ich mich hier nur eingelassen?)),

und irgendwie hat sie sich mit Ron und Harry gestritten, was aber nichts zur Sache tut, jedenfalls muss das so sein, weil, sie hat Harry nämlich was an den Kopf gehext, weil, er ist etwas komisch, weil, das muss so sein, weil, sonst klappt das hier nicht!

(B/N+seufz+ Warum, warum nur, denkst du dir nicht einfach eine nette Story aus, die das alles erklärt, statt einfach mitten in den Teil rein zu springen, der für dich am „interessantesten" ist?

A/N: Darum! Und meine Leser interessiert eh nur das hier, äh, bäh+triumphierend in die Runde starr+

B/N+seufz+ Und was mache ich dann noch? Was ist meine Aufgabe? Wozu bin ich da?

A/N: Zum Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren, nur dazu!So, und jetzt halt die Klappe! Sonst geht's dir wie meiner alten Beta+muahahahahahahahahahahaha+

B/N+seufz+ Warum nur? Warum? Aber wenigstens zahlt sie gut... Dann leg mal los+Valium schluck+)

Also, dann wollen wir mal!

** Musikgedudel aus dem off: Dadadadadadadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (StarWars Imperial March) **

Es war also eines Tages im Winter, so kurz vor Weihnachten und natürlich hatte Hermione mal wieder Zaubertränke. Und sie mochte das Fach ja so gerne, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, wieso... Lag es vielleicht an den herrlichen Dämpfen, die aus den süßen Kesselchen aufstiegen? Oder nicht vielleicht doch eher an einem gewissen Tränkemeister, der so maskulin wirkte, während er behutsam die Zutaten für die schwersten aller schweren Tränke kleinschnitt, die langen, feingliedrigen Hände dabei auf eine fast poetisch anmutende Art und Weise zärtlich um das silberne Messer schließend in sanften Liebkosungen die Zutaten fein säuberlich zubereitete?

** Musikgedudel aus dem off: Sexbomb, sexbomb... **

Und erst seine Augen... Diese sanften, schwarz schimmernden Perlen, die anmutig auf die gehorsamen Schäfchen in seinem Refugium blickten, bereit zu loben und zu strafen, während er mit grazilem Schwung seine schimmernden, schwarzen Samthaare nach hinten warf und ein zauberhaftes Lächeln seine Züge erhellte...

(B/N: Cool, der Typ klingt geil! Wer ist das und wie bist du Snape so schnell losgeworden?

A/N: Ähm, hallo+beleidigt+ Ich rede die ganze Zeit von Snape!

B/N+erstaunt+ Ähm, WAS? Okay... Jetzt ist mir schlecht...

A/N: Ach, was weißt du schon! Snape wurde eben immer verkannt, er ist so toll und schön und überhaupt!

B/N+murmelt+ Denk an die 1000 Euro pro Kapitel...

A/N: Darf ich?

B/N: Bitte... +resigniert+ Tausend Euro...)

Hermione jedenfalls konnte sich nicht satt genug sehen an dem gut gebauten Tränkemeister, der sich komischerweise und ohne, dass sie wusste, wieso, immer wieder in ihre Träume einschlich!

** Musikgedudel aus dem off: You're beautiful it's trueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... **

Ron und Harry fanden das aber irgendwie gar nicht so klasse! Immer, wenn sie von ihrem Geliebten Sevy, wie sie ihn schon heimlich nannte, anfing, wurden sie unerklärlicherweise sauer... Dabei dachte sie sich doch gar nichts weiter dabei, sie wollte doch nur einem wundervollen Lehrer ihren Respekt erweisen...

(A/N+seufz+ ohhhh ja, das möchte ich auch... Sevy-Schnucki, ich bin dein!

B/N: Jetzt langt's aber mal, oder? Das gehört hier nicht her! Wenn du schon deine Perversionen mit uns teilen willst, lass wenigstens die schlimmsten raus!

A/N+kicher+ upsi, okay... Also, weiter im Text!)

Hermione schwärmte bei jeder Gelegenheit von ihrem düsteren Tränkemeister, nicht ahnend, dass sie ihm mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war...

(B/N: So blöd KANN man doch gar nicht sein, oder?

A/N: Doch, wenn ICH es sage...

B/ N: Okay, okay... +ganz fest an die 1000 Euro denkt+

Eines Tages aber brachte Harry dann doch einmal den Mut auf, sie darauf anzusprechen, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch etwas verschossen in den Gegenstand jedes ihrer vielen Worte, dass ihren Mund verließ, anzusprechen. Vorsichtig, subtil tastete er sich an das diffizile (A/N: hihi, ich kann Fremdworte!) und sensible Thema heran:

„Gib's zu, du bist scharf auf den Alten! Verknallt, verliebt, willst mit ihm ins rosa-Herzchen-Land ziehen... Knutschi-knutschi machen? Haha! Ei ei ei, was seh ich da? Ein verliebtes Ehepaar! Noch ein Kuss, dann ist Schluss, weil die Braut zur Schule muss... Und der Bräutigam auch, aber als ihr Lehrer! Ha ha ha!" Harry konnte sich kaum mehr lachen vor halten... Ach ne, andersherum. Egal.

Hermione jedenfalls sah aus, als würde sie der Sonne Konkurrenz machen wollen, so sehr strahlte sie. Endlich hatte sie begriffen, warum sie ständig nur an Snape denken konnte, nur von ich reden wollte und ihr Körper sie stetig in seine Nähe zog! Sie war... (B/N: Von Dämonen besessen? A/N: Nein, du Dödel, verliebt!)

Harry hatte ganz recht, endlich war es ihr bewusst geworden! Und das sagte sie ihm auch sofort: „Oh Harry, du hast ganz recht, endlich ist es mir bewusst geworden!"

** Musikgedudel aus dem off: I love him! I love him! I love him! **

(B/N+seufz und darüber nachdenk, dass sich die 1000 Euro auch schmerzloser verdienen lassen... Als Crashtestdummie zum Beispiel...

A/N: Klappe, ich will endlich erzählen, dass Hermione Snape süß und sexy findet...

B/N: Eli, eli, lema sabachtani?°° Aber nur zu...)

Also: Hermione versuchte währenddessen, den wie eine wilde Furie vor sich hin brabbelnden Harry zu übertönen („Perverse! Kinderschänder! Dafür kommt ihr in den Knast! Lehrer und Schülerin! Tzzz! Also, zu meiner Zeit...") und begann Ron vorzuschwärmen, wie süß und sexy und anbetungswürdig IHR Sevy doch wäre... Doch Rons Reaktion darauf fand sie doch zu seltsam:

„Ähem, Hermione? Du redest hier von Snape! Du weißt schon, der hässliche Typ mit Hakennase und fettigen Haaren. Übellaunig. Zieht Harry ne Menge Punkte ab, weil sein Vater ihm mal das Leben gerettet hat oder so. Bösartige Fledermaus, wahrscheinlich Vampir. Sadistische Ader. Unterrichtet Zaubertränke, nimm dich nie dran. Slytherin. Das LETZTE Adjektiv, mit dem ich den beschreiben würde, wäre SÜß!" Als er einen träumerisch- schmachtenden Blick von Hermione auffing fügte er hastig hinzu „Okay, das vorletzte. Das letzte wäre wohl SEXY oder... Nein, ich WILL da jetzt nicht dran denken... Merlin, mir ist schlecht!"

** Musikgedudel aus dem off: Aaaaaaaaand nothing else matters... **

Harry, der mittlerweile seine Predigt über die „guten alten Zeiten" aufgegeben hatte, schaltete sich verwundert ein: „ Was hat denn Merlin jetzt damit zu tun?" Ron: „Weiß ich auch nicht, aber da wir als Hexen und Zauberer ja nicht an Gott glauben wegen der Magie und so, ich meine, das mit den Hexenverbrennungen war ja wohl echt schofel, das kitzelt doch! Naja,wie auch immer: Irgendwas muss man ja sagen, statt „Gott, mir ist schlecht!" und die Variante mit „Mama, ist mir schlecht" kommt so Muttersöhnchenhaft rüber!"

„Ach, und Merlin ist machomäßiger? Klar, ist ja auch männlicher nen alten Knacker mit grauem Bart um Hilfe anzuflehen, der den ganzen Mist mit der Magie und so erst verbockt hat als seine Mutter um Hilfe zu bitten, die einen immerhin groß gezogen hat? Ich meine, alleine schon der ganze Quatsch vonwegen..."

(A/N: Ähem, Leute? Könnten wir uns langsam nicht mal wieder darauf konzentrieren, dass Snape und Hermione endlich zusammenkommen? Das ist schließlich MEINE Story hier!  
B/N: Nein! Sie hat's gemerkt...

A/N: Böses Beta, kusch! Sollst doch nicht an meiner Story drehen!

** Musikgedudelaus dem off: „Wer hat an der Uhr gedreht?" **

B/N+grummel+sich gerade noch davon abhalt vor den Zug zu springen und an die 1000 Euro denk+ Nicht mehr lange... Also, schnell jetzt!

B/N: Braves Beta+Beta tätschel+)

So, als die drei ihre Diskussion dann abbrachen, weil sie sie doof fanden, (A/N: Ätsch! MEINE Story+Beta Nase dreh+) kam auf einmal Snape in den Raum und Hermione kreischte verzückt auf:

„Da ist ja mein süßer, kleiner, bonbonfarbener Knuddelmuffipuffihäschenschätzchenschnuckiputzi wieder! Herzchenschatzispatzisüßerle, wie hab ich dich vermisst!" und rannte auf den Lehrertisch zu, einem zu Tode entsetzten Snape in die Arme.

(B/N: Das ist zuviel! Ich will hier raus!

A/N: Vergiss es! Jetzt gibt's kein zurück mehr+muhahahahahaha+

** Musikgedudel aus dem off: „Past the point of nooooo return... **

„Ich knuddel dich, und wuddel dich, bis dir die Luft wegbleibt!" schrie Hermione gerade kichernd und drückte dem Objekt ihrer Begierde einen Riesenkuss auf den angebeteten Mund.

(B/N: Tötet mich... Bitte!

A/N: Shhhh! Finale+gröhl und blöd kicher+

** Musikgedudel aus dem off: Finaaaaaaale, ohohheho! **

Auf einmal machte es laut „poff" und Snape war verschwunden! Alle blickten auf den Lehrertisch, Verwunderung, Schock, Freude, Ekel und zum Teil auch Trauer machten sich auf ihren Gesichtern breit. Denn von Snape keine Spur... Statt dessen schnurrte ihnen ein kleiner, pinker, Knuddelmuff entgegen, der Lavender sogleich die gehauchten Worte „Oh, wie goldig!" zu entlocken vermochte.

Harry und Ron verfielen in hysterisches Gelächter: „Jetzt hast du, was du wolltest! Zufrieden?" schrien sie übermütig.

** Musikgedudel aus dem off: Das ist die Monster-Monsterparty, ei, ei, ei... **

Hermione aber stand da wie versteinert, blickte auf die kleine Kreatur vor ihr und begann zu weinen. „Ich ha-ha-habe ihn getötet, meinen Sevy! Meinen bösen, düsteren, machomäßig tollen Bad boy! Und statt dessen dieses, dieses süße Pelzviech, dieses MONSTER hier erschaffen! Seht es euch doch nur an: ES LEBT!"

Schluchzend stürmte sie aus dem Raum und schwor, sich nie, nie, NIEMALS wieder zu verlieben!"

Dieser Vorsatz hielt etwa bis zur nächsten Ecke an, als sie auf einmal mit jemandem zusammenprallte und in die unglaublichsten Augen der Welt blickte...

** Musikgedudel aus dem off: I will loooooove again... **

LSD...ach, ne... TBC... +giggel+ Verwechsel das immer...

Haha, bin ich fies, was? Böser cliffy! Ätsche, bätsche! Also, bleibt dran, sonst erfahrt ihr nie, nie und nimmer, wie es weitergeht...

Ach, übrigens: Meine Beta ist gerade abgeholt worden... Brauche mal wieder ne Neue... Ähem... Ich biete diesmal zusätzlich zu den 1000 Euro noch psychologische Betreuung während des Lesens an... +giggel+ Interesse?

Also, dann bis nächstes Mal! Tschüßchen-küsschen, ich liebe euch alle, ihr süßen Spatzis+knuuuuuuuuutscha+

°°(hebr.: Mein Gott, mein Gott, warum hast du mich verlassen?)


End file.
